


Lovely Tears

by Anon_M



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Briam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Self Loathing, Suicidal Thoughts, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a viscous attack on Brett's family, he had no way of coping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is sad. I use Briam as a way to vent.

It was raining.

It was always raining. 

Brett didn't know what the storm clouds inside his head meant or that no one else could see the lightening in his eyes whenever someone said his name.  
All they could see was a crack in a perfect, porcelain face. A crack leading to his chest, and to his heart. Things were much different than before. He used to be a strong person, someone everyone relied on heavily.  
But he cracked.

Dozen of people died. He only been able to catch a few lives. Only been able to handle a few precious souls when his strength was needed most. He had been weak. 

His family was dead. All killed in the chaos that was their life. Fires and fighting and gun shows. So much violence on a day to day basis. So much hate directed at them for something they couldn't control.  
It doesn't matter now.  
They're gone. 

Brett is lonely. So horribly lonely in this big empty house of his that sometimes he screams to hear echo. It makes it seem as though there's someone screaming back.  
There isn't. 

He paces through his house, memories of his siblings and their friends. Of the few people he Called friends.  
He never cleaned his house after the attacks. He left it a wreck, picking through the mess of the downstairs, and when the pain for to much he Would recede upstairs. It was relatively untouched. 

That's where the few people he saved had been taken. Upstairs, to the master bathroom to hide. After the invaders left, leaving bodies in their wake, Brett took them to the hospital. None of the children were in his family, though he knew their faces, their names, he knew them.  
Hallee, a star eyes little girl around the age of six.  
Joseph, a quiet but tempered ten year old boy.  
Annabelle, resourceful and quick girl of eight years.  
Max, Cali, Gordon, Lilith, Josh-

Melissa McCall was a good nurse. She took care of them, and treated them with sweet gentleness. She looked at Brett, who was dirty and trembling, with disdain. Like she didn't know how this was all he could save. She didn't say that. She simply touched his arm and said, "You did your best. These children have a chance." 

Those children never came back to Brett's house. Never spoke to him. Never thanked him. They left him all alone in a house made for a hundred. 

He had moved the bodies.  
No one from the police station had come when he called, and the bodies were still there a week after.  
He had to move them. He couldn't bear seeing their faces. His failures. 

He laid them in the backyard, burying each and giving them all makeshift tombstones.  
They were lain so neatly, so orderly, that Brett hated to go outside.  
His younger sister was the last he buried. 

He spoke to her often, sitting out in the grass and just speaking his mind. No one would hear him, then again, no one really cared. 

"Lori, I'm all alone, y'know? No one ever comes by, and whenever I go out to the store, no one even looks at me. It's like I'm invisible. I didn't call Scott. It wouldn't be any use. It's not like he can do anything. He can't bring you back or comfort me of-" he sighs. "None of this matters. I can't help, and I can't offer my help go anyone. I couldn't save many people either. I have no purpose. I'm just wandering around and trying to figure out what to do next. But there is no next, is there?" His eyes are watering, threatening to overflow. "I was supposed to be with you. I should've died with you. How is it that I'm so alone now? I couldn't save you or Nate. I'm supposed to be buried beside you. I don't deserve to be the only survivor." 

Liam watched from the upstairs window. He watched as Brett sobbed into his hands and blamed himself.  
He knew it wasn't Brett's fault. Brett had been upstairs asleep when the attack started. Liam had been there almost all that night. They had talked through the hours of the morning. He had been curled into Brett's side only an hour before everything went wrong.  
He knew Brett only saved a few kids, but a few kids was better than none wasn't it?  
Brett didn't see it that way. He saw it as a failure. He saw it through storms and rain. 

Brett had nightmares. Brett had horrible nightmares that made him scream in his sleep. Liam's soothing tone was the only thing that brought him out of it. Liam was the only thing that made life bearable. He was a constant reassurance that despite his failures, someone loved him enough to stay.  
Brett was lucky he guessed. 

He caressed the tombstone, his tears stopping gently. 

"Brett." Liam's voice made him turn his head. "Baby, I have to go. My mom wants me to go with her to shop for wedding dresses. I'll come back after, okay?" Brett tensed at that.  
"C-can't she have someone else go?" Panic rose in his chest. Liam wouldn't come back if he left now, he would be all alone- Liam loved him didn't he?  
"I asked already. Tom's at work and she says I have good taste in dresses. Do you want to come with us?"  
Brett shook his head viscously, standing up.  
"No. No, I want you to stay here. With me." He touched Liam's face with a trembling hand.  
"Brett, I can't. I'm sorry, I'll be back I promise, and if something comes up, I'll call, okay? If you get worried, text me or my mom, yeah? That sound okay?" Brett was visibly trembling and it broke Liam's heart. It hurt him to see Brett so scared.  
"Okay." Brett nodded. "Okay."  
With a sigh, Liam leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Brett's lips.  
"I'll come back later."  
With that Liam leaves, and Brett is alone. 

It is almost three in the afternoon.  
Liam left hours ago, and Brett knows he won't be back.  
So he stands on the roof, hugged Liam's favorite sweatshirt to give him comfort.  
Every few moments he scoots closer to the edge.  
What if Liam came back? What if he found Brett and he was angry?  
It wouldn't matter. Brett wouldn't hear him scream.  
Liam wasn't coming back. He lied so he could get away from Brett. He never loved Brett, he never c-  
Brett whimpers, causing another crack in his porcelain face.  
Why had Brett trusted him? He knew that he couldn't trust anyone now. No one cares. No had had ever cared.  
He squeezed the sweatshirt and turned around, heels on the edge of the roof.  
"I loved you." He hissed, dropping the sweatshirt. 

With that, he stepped backward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for the sadness of this fic, but I'm really not sorry.

Brett woke up in a hospital bed. 

"Baby? Are you awake?" Liam's gentle voice made Brett twitch. 

There were horribly bright lights, and he felt as though he was being blinded with his eyes closed.  
Yet he peeled them open. 

Ocean blue eyes were looking at him intensely from his side.  
Liam sighed with relief. 

"You fell off the roof." Liam said.  
Ocean eyes fluttered back and forth from one of Brett injuries to another. "You could've died, Brett. Why were you on the roof?" 

Brett licked his lips, and tried hard to gather his courage. 

"I didn't fall."

And with that Liam broke, bursting into tears. 

"I knew you jumped but I told them you fell because I couldn't let them take you away from me. They would've put you away in Eichen House and I can't let you do that."

Liam was hurting, his ocean eyes flowing over onto his cheeks in a brutal attempt to flood the room, constellations above the sea dancing with pain.  
He didn't wipe away his tears, didn't even begin to try. 

"I didn't think you would come back. Liam, I thought you left me. It had been hours and you were gone." 

There was a silence. Liam didn't look at Brett. He refused to look up into steel eyes that look terrified. He refused to see his boyfriend so broken. Refused to see his perfect, porcelain doll taped back together.   
He just stared at his hands. He wrung them and sniffled and never once looked up.   
He just stared at his hands. 

 

Hours passed, and Brett slept. Liam paced the room, trying to make sense of the things that had happened. 

Brett was self destructive, so deserving of love but so unwilling to accept it.   
He was precious and lovely just like his tears.   
His tears were like glass raindrops, glittering like gold yet shattering when they fall. 

Liam didn't know what to do. He had failed yet had tried so hard. Had rarely left Brett's side for fear of something just like this happening.   
Was Brett so afraid of loneliness that Liam simply couldn't leave him at all? Was he so fragile that Liam had to be there to hold him together? 

The beeping and the wires and the nurses and coughing and sickness of the hospital were driving Liam mad.   
Why had Brett not thought of him? Why had he been so selfish? 

What would Liam do if he lost Brett? He was a failure as it was. A disappointment. This would drive in a stake.   
He knew he was useless before, but now? Now he knew that he couldn't do anything to help anyone. 

Brett was lying in a bed in front of him, broken, inside and out. His mind was in tatters and now was his body.   
His self-loathing was taken to a literal, physical level.   
Maybe he would get help. Maybe he would let Liam help him, let anyone help him. 

Liam knew better. He knew that Brett was paranoid, that he didn't trust anyone.   
His bright, bubbly, optimistic boyfriend was so far gone that Liam didn't know if he would ever get him back. 

Brett had thought Liam would leave him. He had thought that Liam didn't love him enough to stay.   
What had Liam done to instill that doubt? He was so loyal, so purely dedicated to Brett. 

He never pushed or prodded, he simply let Brett cry. He left Brett cry and grieve and scream at him that it was his fault. He let Brett talk softly and held him through the nightmares.   
He wouldn't leave. He would never do anything like that. He loved Brett more than he loved anyone. More than Mason or Scott or anyone he had ever known.  
Brett was it for Liam. Brett was it. 

Liam spent days by Brett's side at the hospital. He let Brett smack him when he got restless and angry and paranoid with the doctors. He let Brett yell at him and hug him and cry about all sorts of things. 

There was never a moment when Brett was alone. Never a moment that Brett doubted Liam's loyalty. 

While Brett slept, Liam would sit in the food court. He would eat slowly and let himself heal.   
Liam had a journal. He doodled in it, and wrote down his frustrations and fears.   
Mostly he wrote about his sadness. His ongoing fight with IED and his struggle with trying to keep himself sane with Brett. 

One afternoon, Liam didn't make it back to the room before Brett woke up. 

"You left! How could you! You said you would never leave me!"   
Brett was screaming, anger flashing across his face, almost equal to the pain. 

"Bastard! Look at me. Look at me, Liam. Why don't you care? Why do you hate me!? What did I do? Why did you stop loving me?"   
Liam simply stood there, waiting for the storm to pass into a fitful sleep as it usually did. 

"Answer me!" Brett demanded. 

"I do care. I don't hate you. Brett, you tried to kill yourself, that why you're here. I didn't stop loving you, even though I should have. I didn't."   
Liam's voice was calm, those ocean eyes so empty that the constellations seemed to die.   
There were no crashing waves or fierce storms like there used to be. It was calm, still, empty ocean eyes. 

Brett was growling and thrashing, angry beyond anything Liam had seen before. 

"Where did you go?"   
Brett said, absolutely rage filled. 

"I went to the cafeteria to eat." He said, pushing his notebook into his bag. Brett didn't noticed, as he often didn't noticed Liam's possessions. 

"You don't deserve to eat." Brett scowled. "You don't deserve to live." 

A nurse appeared at the door, but Liam waved her away. 

"You know, I've started to come to the same conclusion."


End file.
